Last Of Seconds
by Twilight Wyvern
Summary: Focuses on Mello and Matt, and their friendship turning into something more...than a friendship! I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be, but that's all up to how it turns out. [MattxMello or MelloxMatt] Please read and review!


**Last Of Seconds**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor any of the characters. If I did, it would've been less exciting...xD anyways proceed to the story..._**

**

* * *

**

"Game over." Abruptly, the game on the screen was reset.

"Dammit." Matt was complaining. Lying across the couch, the crimson-haired boy was playing his PSP, a cigarette inserted in his mouth. Tapping the buttons swiftly, Matt was at it again.

A familiar figure approached behind his head. A blonde-haired male with a scar at one side of his face was staring down at him.

Matt turned around. "Hey Mello." With no response, the blonde smacked Matt across his head.

"Matt, you're supposed to be monitoring Amane and Mogi you damn idiot!"

Matt let out a low "ow" and sat up. "You know how boring it gets after watching the same thing for over three days, Mello?" he said, slowly falling back on the couch.

"You're so unreliable Matt!" Mello said with anger, as he sat down at the end of the couch where Matt's feet were up against him.

"Get your feet off me and the couch, this isn't the time to be relaxing, and you just sit here with your stupid games all day!"

Sighing, Matt lazily removed his feet down on the wooden floor. Looking tense, Mello continued on.

"Anyways, Amane and Mogi are probably back inside for the day so…don't worry about it." Mello was scratching his head anxiously.

_Is he…apologizing? _Matt thought to himself and gave Mello a rather teasing smile. Mello's eyes locked on Matt's.

"What's so funny, Matt?"

Matt shook his head in response. Mello scooted close up to him, their hips almost touching and looked the cherry-haired boy in the eyes.

"What was so funny?" the blonde's scarred, emotionless face was a few inches away from Matt's, whose goggles were fogging up from Mello's hot breath brushing against his face. Matt felt a blush appearing across his cheeks as Mello's long fingers came up to remove Matt's cigarette from his mouth. Matt gulped, trying to make the blush go away but it was still there, at the worst possible moment. He looked down just to see Mello's lips, stained with all the chocolate he eats each and every day, only three inches from his own. How Matt always wanted to kiss those lips, the soft, slightly feminine lips of his best friend.

"Matt? What are you looking at?" the blonde-haired boy asked him curiously.

Matt snapped back to reality realizing he was daydreaming. Again.

"Eh, sorry Mello, I was-"He was cut off by Mello's hand pressing against his lips.

"Why were you blushing just now Matt?" Mello looked into the red-haired boy's eyes with a devious grin. Matt hastily turned his head from Mello's gaze.

"Um…I was…thinking about a girl." Only after saying so, did Matt realize how stupid a lie that was. The blonde slipped out a laugh.

"Matt, you suck at lying!" All Matt could do is blush, his goggles concealing the embarrassment present in his eyes. Mello scooted as close to Matt as he could, making the crimson-haired boy a little worried. Pulling out a chocolate bar (which Matt was expecting), Mello took a bite out of it slowly and then turned his head at the blushing boy.

"Want a bite, Matt?" Mello slowly moved the chocolate closer to Matt's slightly open lips. Hesitantly, Matt took a bite, tasting the damp chocolate. He quickly looked over at Mello's grinning expression.

"That was…your saliva?" Matt pointed out at Mello with a dumbfounded face. The blonde-haired boy just let out a grin. Matt pulled back from the chocolate.

"Jerk." That was all he managed to say in response.

"Yeah, yeah, quit your bitching Matt." Mello leaned back on the couch, still sitting in contact with Matt.

"You're the bitchy one around here." Matt placed his hand on Mello's leg without realizing. Mello didn't seem to mind. Seeing where his hand was, the cherry-haired boy jerked it off of Mello, and grabbed the PSP back in his hands. As he started playing it, he felt hot breath brushing against his cheek again. Turning his head, he saw Mello a couple inches away from his face once again, yet this time it was different. The blonde haired boy's lips were pressed against his. Matt's shocked expression soon relaxed, as he returned the kiss, which became even better as he separated his lips, letting Mello's tongue explore his mouth. To Matt's disappointment, Mello broke away, gasping for air. The red-haired boy let out a chuckle. Mello cast him a glare, saying something in Russian, which Matt couldn't begin to understand.

"Like you weren't about to do it yourself, asshole!"

Matt just smiled. "Why?"

Mello's irritation turned into uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

Matt calmly answered. "Why did you kiss me?" The blonde boy removed his black, leather jacket revealing the rest of his scar which ran down the left side of his neck and on to his back.

"Because you wanted me to." He said, smirking.

Matt grumbled. "I never said that. You were guessing like you always do."

"Whatever Matt, you liked it."

"Maybe I did." Matt mumbled inaudibly. Mello revealed a perverted smile as he placed his hand between Matt's legs.

"Then you'll like what's coming next even more." Grinning, Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's undersized waist.

"I'm sure you will too, Mello."

* * *

**_This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. I tried my best, though I'm not really satisfied with some of the things, because I feel like I could've done better. But that's what Chapter 2 is for, right? Hopefully it'll turn out better, thanks to all the people that are supporting me on writing the fanfic!_**

**_Next Chapter Will Be Here Soon Enough..._**


End file.
